In one arrangement, an entity that offers a calling card assigns to the calling card a card number that serves to associate the calling card with an account when used in conjunction with an access phone number location that a user will employ to make use of the card number. The user purchases the calling card with the card number pre-assigned to the calling card and the access phone number location predetermined. The calling card allows an initial quantity of calling time presumably commensurate with a purchase price of the calling card.
To use the calling card to call a destination phone number, the user dials the access phone number, inputs the card number during navigation through a selection menu, and dials the destination number during further navigation through the selection menu. Upon use of the calling card, the entity that offered the calling card or another entity associated therewith deducts calling time from the calling card presumably commensurately with the calling time used. The user adds additional quantities of calling time to the calling card by dialing the access phone number, inputting the card number during navigation through the selection menu, and inputting a presumably authorized credit card number during further navigation through the selection menu to incur a charge to the credit card number presumably commensurate with the additional quantities of calling time.
As one shortcoming, the arrangement requires the user to remember, or have an accessible record of, the number that the entity has assigned to the calling card. In one example, the user has difficulty remembering the number because the number lacks personal, professional, and/or historic significance to the particular user. In another example, where the user cannot reliably remember the number that the entity has assigned to the calling card, the user must carry, or have available a way to access, a record of the number. Should the user forget or misplace the assigned number, the user may lose the opportunity to use the calling card. The user in one example undesirably misses an opportunity to place a call using the calling card. In another example, the user disadvantageously misses an opportunity to use the purchased calling time of the calling card.
Thus, a need exists for promotion of remembrance of a number that a user inputs upon calling an access phone number to be allowed to place a call to a destination number.